Soul Exchange
by Flame of Corruption
Summary: Soul Exchange. The card that summons one using the other. The card has been activated. Ah, masters. And Monsters. What will you do? (CHAPTER UPDATED. Now we're at Dark Magician's house!)
1. The Change of Place

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duel Monsters and anything else that readers might recognize as a copyrighted product.  
  
Note: I have read the manga - Korean version, which has the translation as almost good as the original, watched the subbed uncut version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Box 2, and am watching WB dubbed version frequently. While I'm getting more and more disgusted at idiotic dubbers who are totally destroying a good series without the series author's knowledge, there might be some inconsistencies in this fic due to my exposure to many different sources. However, I will not set any specific time line where this takes place or try to fix it toward the original. For the sake of entertainment, I will put together all I know as I see fit. Enjoy.  
  
/ / - Hikari to his Yami  
  
// // - Yami to his Hikari  
  
[ ] - an effect or something in the background  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soul Exchange  
  
By Abyssinian  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Change of Place  
  
It was such a nice day in Domino. High sky and cool breeze of autumn were more than enough to highten the spirits of our students at Domino high, namely the Yugi and the gang. It was Friday (conveniently), so after school they wandered around and ended up in a park.  
  
// Aibou, what is that you guys are eating? //  
  
/ Oh, this? It's a snack. If you want, you're welcome to switch with me and take a bite. /  
  
They were all sitting around on various structures in the park and eating hot sweet-filling bun they bought from Bakura's favorite store on the way here.  
  
"Hehe, I feel good for absolutely no reason what so ever!" said Tea, smiling.  
  
"It's not like we're doing anything in particular, but I feel good, too. Must be weather." said Yugi, returning the smile.  
  
Actually, for Yugi weather was only half of the reason for his feeling. Right after the comment, Yugi said something under his breath, which suspiciously sounded like 'Shove it, Yami.'  
  
Joey was NOT stuffing himself for a change. It was hot, so - although a bit faster than others - he was eating like a normal person.  
  
"You got that right." Joey was obviously in happy mode. Yes, people find happiness in small things. "Things can't get any better than this!" Little did he know that since it was such a nice day, Kaiba brothers decided to take a walk home rather than a limo and were heading this way.  
  
Tristan spoke, shaking his head. "Don't jinx it, man. With our luck, we'll probably end up with something weird happening."  
  
"Yeah, like what?"  
  
Suddenly, a strong gust blasted through the park. For few seconds, all winced and tried to block their eyes from dust. Tea had to keep down her skirt. After the wind was gone, everybody saw a paper bag stuck in Yugi's head.  
  
For Yugi, he didn't know what it was but he panicked.  
  
"Ahhhh~! Get it off, get if OFF!!!"  
  
Before anybody could say or do anything, Yugi sprung onto his feet and started to run in circle. Then, because of temporary blockage of his vision (basically he couldn't see where he was going), he promptly ran into a light post. The impact shook out his deck from inner pocket of his jacket, but not the paper bag. In the end, Yugi was on the ground with his cards lying around him and the paper bag still stuck in his head. He was out cold, with his eyes going whirl-pool.  
  
Tristan turned to Joey, pointing Yugi. "See, I told you."  
  
"....Shut up."  
  
Bakura and Tea sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
"That boy can't be my arch nemesis. He just can't..."  
  
Kaiba, with one eye twitching, muttered to himself while Mokuba was having a laughing fit. Kaiba brothers arrived to the park just in time to see Yugi knocking himself out. Just for Kaiba's reference, his arch nemesis Yami was lying on the stone floor of his soul room, face down and passed out as well. You see, Yugi and Yami are connected with that Egyptian soul magic mambo-jumbo. So when Yugi gets physical damage, Yami feels it, too. The bottom line is that both of Kaiba's arch nemesis was unconscious, looking pathetic.  
  
Tea didn't know what to make of this but it sure looked painful to her ^_^U. She hurriedly walked over to Yugi and helped him sit up.  
  
"Yugi, are you alright?!" Yugi weakly groaned and massaged his forehead. Bakura pulled out the paper bag over Yugi's head. While Yugi was trying to recover, a slow wind started to scatter the cards all over the place.  
  
Bakura screamed. "Guys, the cards!"  
  
"Come on! We need to pick up the cards and fast!" said Joey. With that, all of Yugi's buddies frantically picked up the cards.  
  
Joey just picked up 'Curse of Dragon' card when he noticed a shadow draping over him. He looked up and guess who he saw. Joey's face went a dead pan.  
  
'Just great. It's Kaiba....Look at him. I bet he's dying to make fun of me, (rolls eyes) with words involving 'dog'. One word and I'll punch him in the face! ....But I'll probably get punched midway and then some more. Damn, I'm seeing a pattern here... (Light bulb) Hey, waitaminute. What if I beat him to it? What if I get him before he gets to say the insult? Since he knows I'll take on him after he badmouths me, if I do that maybe I can catch him off-guard. If he doesn't it's still good cos I don't get to hear a thing. But isn't that like punching somebody who didn't do anything? Nah, who am I kidding. It's Kaiba... After all this, don't I deserve that much?!!!!'  
  
Joey got up with fighting spirit burning in his eyes. However, before he could put his plan to work, he got jerked backward around neck. It was Tea.  
  
"Come on. You don't have time for this. We got to pick up Yugi's cards." Tea turned around, her hand still on Joey's uniform collar, trying to drag him back.  
  
"Awww, Miss Friendship is worried about her Yugi-bun?" Tea stopped.  
  
Joey's eyes got wide. Did that jerk just make fun of TEA? (Dang, he's much braver than I thought.)  
  
Tea slowly turned around, with the aura of killing intention surrounding her. Older Kaiba mentally 'uh-oh'ed. Tea let go of Joey and dramatically pointed toward Kaiba. "Sic him, boy!!" Joey gladly charged forward.  
  
"Hey, Wheeler. She just made fun of.... Argh, what the f # @ $ ?!!!!"  
  
Everyone (minus Joey and Kaiba who were practically having a WWF smack- down) helped picking up the cards and brought to Yugi. Yugi carefully counted his deck.  
  
"So how is it?" asked Tristan. "Did we get it all?"  
  
Yugi paled. "Uh..one card...is missing."  
  
"Yugi," said Joey as he walked over to his shorter friend. He was limping and Kaiba was nose bleeding. "your left foot. 'Soul Exchange' card right there."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Yugi leaned forward and reached for his last card. Then....  
  
"Ow." "Yug, what is it?"  
  
"Static surge." He picked up the card.  
  
As soon as Yugi picked up the card and before Kaiba could leave the scene with Mokuba, what seemed to be just a glitter of the card became stronger. The card glowed in white, then next moment beams of light shot out from the card. No one could move, as if the light became a binding chain. The blinding light engulfed everyone and they were gone.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Yugi opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a sleeping Magician of Black Chaos right next to him. Yugi froze. Then he heard his peers waking up.  
  
"Great, nothing happened! Thank God. Ok, blue sky, green trees, brown chipmunks... Hold on a second, that sky ain't no blue! That's purple!"  
  
Uhoh.  
  
"Hey, what happened to my cloths? Why am I wearing this costume again? Jo, if it's your doing, I'm gonna kill you!!"  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
"This is Magician of Faith costume. We're all wearing our duel monster's costume! Does this mean...."  
  
Oh, boy.  
  
Yugi faced his friends. "Yep, we're in shadow realm."  
  
  
  
  
  
About same time, in certain park of Domino town, painful moans could be heard.  
  
"RedEyes, did you spike our lemonade?"  
  
"No, not this one. I spiked BlueEye's iced tea."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
From Abyssinian:  
  
Hot sweet-filling bun: If you don't know what this is, just chuck it as an asian thing. Ah, this brings back memories...  
  
I hope you enjoyed this fic so far. I though this might be an interesting point of view. The journey will continue, but I'm not sure whether our masters and monsters can survive through, though. Especially our beloved CEO.  
  
(Joey: RedEyes spiked BlueEye's iced tea?! Alright!!!! )  
  
(Kaiba: NOOOOOOOO! BlueEyes, are you alright? TALK TO ME!!!!!) 


	2. Now would be a good time to panic

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! : Duel Monsters and anything in this fic that the readers might recognize as trade marked item.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SOUL EXCHANGE  
  
By Abyssinian  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2: Now would be a good time to panic. [The masters]  
  
There was stunned silence of 'I knew it' for few seconds. It was Kaiba who broke this dead calm.  
  
"This isn't Shadow Realm, if there is such thing."  
  
"Yeah, this is not it." Mokuba agreed, with his head vigorously nodding.  
  
"How would you know?! Oh.......Damn." Joey grimaced.  
  
"I'm pretty sure this is (after all, I've been here several times...). Just in case, I'll double-check." With that, Yugi called upon his another self - in very pleading tone.  
  
/YAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/  
  
"Ahhhhhh! WHAT!"  
  
He expected an answer but he didn't expected it to be heard from outside. Yugi was dumbfounded. Everyone looked at the direction where the reply came from. What Yugi saw when he first woke up wasn't The Magician of Black Chaos at all. It was Yami in The Magician of Black Chaos costume.  
  
"You are not The Magician of Black Chaos............"  
  
"Dark Magician? No....AIBOU?"  
  
Yami stood up. The Dark Magician came only to his shoulder height. It's Yugi, alright. All Yugi and Yami could do was looking confused. Ok, what's going on here? Anyway, the sight of two Yugi scared the beejesus out of his friends.  
  
"GAAAAHHH!! There are two Yugi!" Tristan and Joey made cowardly scream.  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba commented on Yugi same time. "Oh, that's the other shrimp/Yugi."  
  
"I resent that, Kaiba. \_/+ Yugi, what are we doing here in Shadow Realm?"  
  
"Honestly, I have no idea. As far as I know, we are all here wearing our duel monster's costume." Yami's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Just like the last time, eh? That explains why I am here." Then he turned his head to the tomb robber's hikari.  
  
"I don't think it's his doing, urrrrr.......Yami, right? Because if it is, he wouldn't be here wearing this." Bakura stepped aside to reveal very agitated Yami Bakura. While Bakura was wearing a white robe with cute little angel wings, his yami was wearing a black robe with dark bat-like wings. Also his skin got slightly tanned.  
  
"GAAAAHHH!! Mental Bakura!" Yami Bakura growled at Joey and Joey whimpered. Yami stopped Kaiba before he gets a chance. [Yami: Don't even start. Kaiba: Look at me in the eyes and tell me he doesn't look like a dog right now.]  
  
Tea gathered everybody's attention. Reality check time.  
  
"Alright, just how many people are here and who's wearing what?!"  
  
Yugi did the math. "It's me, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Yami no Bakura, Kaiba, Mokuba, and you. I'm wearing Dark Magician's costume and Yami is wearing The Magician of Black Chaos'."  
  
"It's not too bad," added Yami. "He has good taste in clothing."  
  
Yami Bakura couldn't resist. "It has nothing but buckles, pharaoh. Some taste."  
  
"Hmpf."  
  
"..........Buckle fetish."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!!! A large vein popped out of Yami's forehead. Yami Bakura stuck his tongue out.  
  
"I'm wearing Cyber Commando's costume like the last time."  
  
Tea cocked her head. "Then I guess everybody is wearing same thing except the new comers. We know what Yami's wearing, and Bakura's wearing........Change of Heart, right?"  
  
"Hehe, don't I look like an angel?" Bakura chipped happily, swirling around looking at his costume.  
  
"Oh, great. My wimpy host is actually HAPPY wearing a skirt."  
  
Yami's counter attack! "That bat wing goes with your bat head."  
  
"Shut the hell up, pharaoh."  
  
"........Back to the issue: Then what does Kaiba and Mokuba wearing?"  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. "Duh. I'll be damned if he's waring anything other than Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
Kaiba didn't respond to Joey's comment because he was so absorbed in examining his favorite duel monster's costume. Kaiba was wearing a military-style platinum blue trenchcoat over a white shirt and black pants. The trenchcoat had a feel of heavy leather and it was tight around chest area while it was very loose around arms. Sleeves were almost covering his hands. More over, Kaiba now had horns behind his ears. That and little fangs (then again, didn't he always have fangs?).  
  
'Hmmm...This is quiet nice. A platinum blue trenchcoat. Why didn't I think of that?'  
  
For Mokuba, he was wearing a full body Blue Eyes White Dragon suit - head to toe. His face was not covered, though. To be honest, Mokuba looked more like Baby Dragon than Blue Eyes.  
  
"Ni-sama, look! I'm Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"You look nice." Kaiba smiled slightly.  
  
Joey finally noticed what he was wearing.  
  
"Hey, I'm not wearing a dress as usual." Kaiba snickered. Joey cursed at himself for giving Kaiba an opportunity to laugh at him.  
  
"What I wanted to say was (grinding teeth) that I'm not wearing Flame Swordsman outfit. What am I supposed to be?"  
  
As far as he could see, Joey was wearing a black puffed-up vest over a white t-shirt. His pants was a black leather baggy pants, complimented with black boots. Joey looked like one of those multi-platinum rappers in MTV. And what a fine rapper he would make. The thing is that there were more to Joey's outfit than he could see.  
  
Tristan pointed out something that nobody could miss other than Joey. "Dude, you have horns stuck in your head." Tristan imitated two horns sticking out of hair with his fingers.  
  
"Joey, you got fangs!" said Yugi. Joey touched his teeth. Hey, he really did!  
  
Bakura was standing behind Joey and he was about to inform the blond teenager as well.  
  
"Joey, you have......"  
  
"What now?" Joey turned around.  
  
WHACK!  
  
Joey saw Bakura twitching on the ground, instead of face-to-face.  
  
"What the...."  
  
"I saw.......a pair of wings.......on your back, but I didn't see your tail......until now."  
  
"I don't get it. What is he supposed to be?" Tea asked Yugi. Kaiba answered instead.  
  
"You people are so slow. Look at the mediocre's eyes."  
  
"Let me see." Joey lowered himself to Yugi's height. Yugi's eyes went wide. "It's red! Does this mean......." Tristan, Yugi, and Tea all eyed one another then shouted. "Red Eyes Black Dragon?!!!!"  
  
"I am?" Joey grinned.  
  
  
  
As our heroes settled down a bit, they've became aware of the surroundings. They were in the middle of a forest under blackish purple sky. For some odd reason, they were all standing on a red and white checkered picnic cloth. There were several picnic baskets as well.  
  
"Ni-sama, can I have something from the picnic basket? I'm hungry."  
  
"No, Mokuba. It probably isn't edible."  
  
"But Joey's already been raiding the picnic baskets and he's not dead yet." said Mokuba, pointing Joey who was happily munching on a really huge drumstick of unknown origin.  
  
"Give him a few more minutes."  
  
Bakura suddenly realized something very important. He looked at his dark self. No, he's not wearing it.  
  
"What are you looking at."  
  
Bakura startled. Not that he didn't talk to his shadow self, but this was the first time to see him face-to-face. Also his yami being mostly evil made him nervous. How do you strike a conversation with your evil self about something he will obviously get angry over without getting yourself a beating of your life. Bakura was at loss for a word.  
  
"......Do you have Millennium Ring with you? Because I'm not wearing it."  
  
"WHAT! You stupid host, you lost me my Millennium Ring? What about 'the other one'?"  
  
"Urrrrr......I don't have that, either."  
  
"Fool! You will pay!" Yami Bakura had his hikari by collar, while Bakura was frantically saying 'Gomennasai'.  
  
"What 'the other one'?" Yami inquired, full of suspicion.  
  
"It doesn't concern you. Wait, you took my ring, didn't you?"  
  
"Why would I want your ring?"  
  
"Isn't that obvious? Because it's much more powerful than your fake puzzle! That's not even gold, is it?"  
  
"Powerful, riiiiiight. You would like to believe that, wouldn't you. For your information, my puzzle is 100% gold with magic enhancement, while your ring is 50% gold/platinum alloy." Yami crossed his arms, smiling while Yami Bakura was feeling bitter over getting to know more than he wanted to know about his ring. But Yami Bakura did make good comeback.  
  
".........Did whoop your ass."  
  
"You so did not."  
  
"I so did."  
  
"You did not."  
  
"Did so."  
  
"Did not."  
  
Annoyed Yami and insisting Yami Bakura started to shouting at each other in Egyptian. All except Yugi thought they could just say 'Did so' 'Did not' instead because that was obviously what they were saying. Yugi was busy looking for Yami's house.  
  
"Yami, we are not wearing Millennium Puzzle!" "We aren't?"  
  
Bakura asked. "Does this mean we're stuck here in Shadow Realm without the means of getting out?"  
  
The realization kicked in. Then everybody started to panic.  
  
"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod oh my god, we are all going to die~!!" Tea plumped down on the ground.  
  
"Good bye, Serenity."(X2) "Wha-?" "Oops." "I thought I told you to stay away from my sister."  
  
Mokuba was clutching his brother tightly. Meanwhile, Kaiba was zooming out.  
  
"Alright, now I'll kill you all!" screamed Yami Bakura, dragging Bakura who was holding onto his left leg. "I'm sure my ring will turn up among your carcasses. If it doesn't, at least it will make me feel better!!"  
  
"No, you mustn't! I don't think any of us is hiding it!"  
  
Yugi looked up to his Yami with worries in his eyes. "We really can't go back?" Yami put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, aibou. I will get you out of here, somehow......" said Yami. Although Yami said this to Yugi, it sounded more like to himself, assuring him.  
  
[Then he got choked by Kaiba who was blaming all this on Yami for some reason.]  
  
  
  
Suddenly, rustling sound of bushes was heard around the woods. Something green and blue was walking across the horizon. Everyone stopped.......whatever the heck they were doing and listened to the sound that was getting closer.  
  
"Tell me again why I'm doing this."  
  
"Because you need to get out more often! You got to loosen up, you know?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Hey, you are a lean, mean, scary dragon as it is. Being moody is not going to help you."  
  
"I was born this way."  
  
"No, you are not. Look at RedEyes."  
  
"Don't compare me with that deviant. Dragons are SUPPOSED to be scary, mean, and moody. RedEyes are too.........happy to be a dragon."  
  
"That wasn't nice." "I know."  
  
"Well, your brothers are already there, so you might as well as join them."  
  
Celtic Guardian appeared out of the bushes. This was the first time for our duelists to see a Celtic Guardian holding a picnic basket, let alone seeing his jaw drop. Behind him was Blue Eyes White Dragon. It looked like it was having a heart attack.  
  
Celtic Guardian dropped onto his knees. "By the name of Ra........Pharaoh and master?"  
  
Blue Eyes barely managed not to lose his composure. "Seto sama......"  
  
"YOU CAN TALK?!" Kaiba was genuinely surprised.  
  
"Uhh........ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! !!!!!!!!"  
  
"I KNOW WHAT I HEARD!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
From Abyssinian :  
  
Our duelists are stuck in Shadow Realm and they are busy panicking (well, wouldn't you?). So would their monsters. It has been 5000 years since the last time they saw Sun with their eyes. We shall see that next time.  
  
Yami: You made Kaiba choke me.  
  
Kaiba: I was going to do that sooner or later.  
  
My dear Pharaoh, you are lucky that he didn't 'white lightning'-ed your behind.  
  
Kaiba: I CAN DO THAT?  
  
Maybe.....  
  
Yami: Don't give him ideas.  
  
Not to worry, my Pharaoh. Joey can do 'fire ball' just a same. 


	3. So many blinding sights

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duel Monsters and any other things that the readers might recognize it as a copy righted or trade marked item.  
  
Note: I refuse to call Otogi Ryugi as 'Duke Devlin'. It's a terribly, terribly bad name. It's just not going to happen. If I may reveal why Joey got Red Eyes Black Dragon costume instead of Flame Swordsman.... that's because it's Joey's favorite card. He doesn't have it in his deck right now, but that's temporary. Joey gave Red Eyes to Yugi because he wants to take it from Yugi in a fair duel with his own power, as a true duelist. Red Eyes Black Dragon is Joey's partner. Joey, in his right mind, WILL NOT give away RedEyes in ANY CASE including that horrible cause of 'saving the world' - I blame a certain network. Guess I spoke too much in my blinding rage ^_^; . Anyway, enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SOUL EXCHANGE  
  
Chapter 3: So many blinding sights.... [The Monsters]  
  
  
  
Around the same time our heroes hit the ground of Shadow Realm, in the real world....  
  
Pegasus was doing his nail, watching Incredible Funny Bunny Marathon on his High Definition TV. Croquet was thinking that his master was such a fruit basket....  
  
Otogi Ryugi was working hard, earning his money from his 'associates' (a.k.a. suckers) with his dice.....  
  
Mai was fighting with goth teenagers in sale at Rampage......  
  
Serenity was doing her best to take back her Joey plushie [My brother gave it to me, so it'd be like having him right next to me.] from the grasp of her junior high friends....  
  
........And in the park where Yugi and co. disappeared from, there were people moaning in pain. Some people and creatures.  
  
"RedEyes, did you spike our lemonade?" Dark Magician got up with his hand on his head. Acute pain in his head seemed to be slowly fading away, but same time he was getting slightly dizzy.  
  
"No, not this one. I spiked BlueEyes' iced tea." said Red Eyes Black Dragon, shaking his head to regain the sense. Wow, this is one nasty spike. Did BlueEyes brothers beat me to it? My hat's off to you, boys. RedEyes had to blink several times before he could get a good look on Dark Magician. When he did get a good look, he collapsed onto the ground, laughing. RedEyes was laughing so hard and was practically rolling on the ground, it woke up the other duel monsters around him.  
  
"Why are you laughing at me?" Dark Magician glared at RedEyes. He never took an insult quiet well.  
  
"Ahahahahaha~! You look ridiculous!" RedEyes was now giggling.  
  
Dark Magician checked on himself. His attire changed. Blue pants, blue jacket over black tank top, a buckle choker around neck with familiar looking chained gold puzzle.....my gods, this is short. It was too short on him that it was almost a miracle it didn't rip. Skins were shown above socks and around arms. (Poke, poke.) Dark Magician saw The Magician of Black Chaos behind him. He seemed to want Dark Magician to see him wearing same thing except the puzzle.  
  
"Why am I wearing my master's cloths?"  
  
Magician of Faith, who was now in Tea's school uniform, ran up to Dark Magician.  
  
"Dark, Chaos, look! Up in the sky!"  
  
As soon as Dark Magician turned his eyes, he had to block his eyes with his hand. Red sun was there at the horizon. He hasn't seen a sun set for a long, long time. With all that duels he fought, yet he really didn't get a chance. So he felt nostalgic.  
  
"We are in Light Plane, but I can't find our masters anywhere!"  
  
What? "That's not possible. Only way we can surface to Light Plane is by summon."  
  
Magician of Faith looked worried. "Do you think us wearing our masters' cloths have something to do with it?"  
  
The Magician of Black Chaos was picking up the cards around Dark Magician at that moment. When he picked up a certain card, his eyes bugged out O_O. He placed the card in front of his fellow spellcasters' view.  
  
Magician of Faith gasped. "The scroll of Soul Exchange!"  
  
Dark Magician was absolutely horrified. "Our masters are in Shadow Realm!"  
  
"Aw, sh*t. How did that happen?" Cyber Commando furiously cursed, cursed, and cursed some more.  
  
Demonic part of Change of Heart didn't look that worried. "Nah, the tomb robber's gonna manage." "Not if he doesn't have this." Angelic part of Change of Heart showed her other side Yami Bakura's Millennium Ring. (Bling bling)  
  
RedEyes stopped laughing long times ago. "What are we gonna do? They are not gonna last 10 minutes in Shadow Realm!"  
  
"What will become of them...."  
  
"Bakura-kun...."  
  
"We got to get them out of there."  
  
"I look human."  
  
......... eh?  
  
"Huh?" Everyone looked to see BlueEyes. Instead, there was a beautiful young man with long, platinum hair, looking at his hands. Next to him sat a young boy who also had platinum hair, though not as long as the young man.  
  
They were COMPLETELY NAKED.  
  
"Kiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!!" Angelic and Faith screamed, covering their eyes.  
  
Cyber Commando was on the ground writhing in pain. "Ah, my eyes! It burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrns!"  
  
"Hey~, looking good..... What the?!" Demonic Change of Heart protested as The Magician of Black Chaos covered her eyes. He scribbled this on her forehead with his finger: 'Not for underage'.  
  
"I'm f***ing 5000 years old! How much older do I need to get?!"  
  
'Try next millennium.' "....."  
  
"What in your psychotic mind are you trying to pull?!" Dark Magician and Red Eyes Black Dragon tackled BlueEyes and shoved both of them into bushes where hopefully people can't see them.  
  
Several minutes later.  
  
Good thing that the masters had their gym cloths with them. Now that BlueEyes were properly clothed, the monsters went back to their discussion.  
  
Dark Magician cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we need to get our masters out of Shadow Realm. If what we think has truly happened, our masters hold the very key to undo this."  
  
"My eyes still hurt."  
  
"Why do I have to be in a man's cloth?"  
  
"Knock it off, guys. First, we need to secure our masters. In order to do that, we need your help, BlueEyes. Will help us?"  
  
Both BlueEyes nodded. "We will cooperate."  
  
"What are you going to do with BlueEyes?" said RedEyes.  
  
"Me and Chaos are going to try to establish a connection between BlueEyes. Once we succeed, we will be able to talk to the other BlueEyes in Shadow Realm and ask him to pick up the masters. So all of you, hide in bushes and try not to look suspicious."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a two hour ritual."  
  
Two BlueEyes looked at each other.  
  
"Brother, you look awesome."  
  
"You look cute yourself."  
  
"He will be so jealous when he hears this."  
  
"Yeah, we finally achieved our life-long dream."  
  
Then they saw RedEyes, who was sticking his head out from nearby bush between two. BlueEyes promptly punched the curious dragon back to the bush.  
  
*******  
  
"So are you saying they were here?"  
  
"Yes, master. I'm worried."  
  
Yugi just learned from Celtic Guardian that the monsters whose costumes they are borrowing were here before Celtic left. Around him on the picnic cloth sat everybody else, sipping lemonade and eating sandwich. This was supposed to be their duel monsters' picnic, but......  
  
After a short pause Yami continued the conversation. "If that is true, can it be that they are in our world?"  
  
"Yami, if they show up in the place like a public park......."  
  
Yami sweatdropped. "We will have either a Godzilla or a boyband concert scene in our hand."  
  
Kaiba saw his dragon spitting out lemonade. Then the dragon addressed his master.  
  
"Seto-sama. My brothers just contacted me."  
  
Yugi crawled up to BlueEyes. "Are they ok? Where are they?"  
  
"They say they are in your realm."  
  
"Just as I suspected...."  
  
BlueEyes went on. "The spellcasters seem to have a plan. Dark Magician wants you all to go to his house."  
  
Yugi's eyes lit up. "We get to go to Dark Magician's house? Cool!"  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon suddenly let out a burst of shout out of blue.  
  
"You WHAT?! Awww, no damn fair...." He noticed all the eyes on him and tried his best to ignore it and act normal.  
  
"Seto-sama. My brothers just informed that for some unknown reason they went through a transformation and the blasts from it.........destroyed your school uniform and Mokuba-sama's cloths."  
  
"What? What about my trenchcoat?"  
  
"......That, too. Since you ripped our brother's card, can we just call it even?"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO~ my trenchcoat! My beautiful, beautiful trenchcoat!!!!!!" SD Kaiba stared to cry uncontrollably. BlueEyes tapped on Kaiba's shoulder.  
  
"Crap. That was my only cloths!"  
  
People gave Mokuba a blank stare.  
  
"Uhhh......What I meant to say was that it was my FAVORITE cloths. Yeah, that's it." Mokuba wiped out sweat.  
  
Celtic Guardian was very disturbed. "Dude, doesn't your brother mean much more than that?"  
  
"Well, yes. Nevertheless, it couldn't be helped at that time and Seto-sama really loves his trechcoat. Anyhow, back there it's getting dark and they don't think they can stay any longer at current location. They are waiting for an instruction."  
  
Bakura put a hand on his chin as he gave some thought. "I think we should send them to one of our homes."  
  
"Yeah, but we can't let so many people to see them. That leave my house and yours..." Yugi glanced at Yami Bakura. He had this 'you will all die' look on his face.  
  
"My house it is. BlueEyes, could you please tell them to go to my house?" BlueEyes nodded.  
  
Joey asked him. "Yug, what about your grandpa?"  
  
"They might be able to convince him. After all, Dark Magician and The Magician of Black Chaos were originally his cards."  
  
"You sure?" "Don't worry. Now let's go to Dark Magician's house!"  
  
"Guys....?" Tea pointed Kaiba. "I think Kaiba cried himself into sleep."  
  
Kaiba was lying sideways behind BlueEyes, sleeping. Poor Kaiba. He didn't even finish his drink.  
  
"I SEE AN OPPORTUNITY!!!"  
  
"I'll join you, buddy!" Joey and Tristan each grabbed ketchup and jam then ran toward sleeping Kaiba, only to be tail-whipped by an angry dragon. Yugi went next to Kaiba and shook him.  
  
"Kaiba, Kaiba?" Shake. Shake. "Weird. He's not getting up."  
  
"Master, and Pharaoh? Something is not right with that child."  
  
Mokuba was standing next to two craters that Joey and Tristan made as they land. Did he get somewhat bouncier than usual? He was maniacally giggling and wagging his tail as he looked down the pits. That was a very strange scene. As far as Yugi and Yami knew, no Kaiba ever giggled.  
  
A hand came out from a crater and grabbed Mokuba by collar. "I smell booze!" said Joey.  
  
"He's drunk?!"  
  
"Yo, brat. What have you been drinking?" Mokuba beamed at Joey while he squirmed in Joey's grip.  
  
"I didn't drink anything.........other than iced tea."  
  
Tristan walked over and picked up the cup next to Kaiba. He took down his mask and sniffed.  
  
"The iced tea is spiked. What is this, brandy? No wonder Kaiba's out cold."  
  
[Yami Bakura: Oh~ drink. I need that. Bakura: (yanking it out of Yami Bakura's way) No.]  
  
BlueEyes growled low. "Drug up my master, will you?! Expect yourself certain retribution, RedEyes....."  
  
Yugi asked Celtic Guardian for he was standing there idly while BlueEyes was going over threats. He looked rather amused. "Could you explain this?"  
  
"Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon brothers have been having a prank war for centuries. Although this time I'm not sure whether RedEyes will survive."  
  
Joey frowned. "They are ganging up on him. No fair."  
  
"No, you should be proud. Three mighty Blue Eyes White Dragons on one happy-go-lucky dragon. He's just about the only one who can actually make BlueEyes go nuts." Celtic Guardian laughed out loud like a lumberjack he is.  
  
Tea smiled uneasily. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"I say dragging." said the blond teenager.  
  
******  
  
He really didn't anticipate this one coming. It hit him as BlueEyes told him the masters' wish. Guess he's shaken up a bit. 'It's only normal.' thought Dark Magician. Currently the monsters were sitting in a circle at small clearing surrounded by bushes. His stoic face fronted his peers. Then he sweatdropped. My, my, how are they going to do this....?  
  
"How are we going to get there?"  
  
"Wha-? You don't know where he lives?"  
  
"That's not it...."  
  
Magician of Faith was in Tea's uniform. Her violet hair was in same ponytail she always does. Overall, the uniform suited her very well.  
  
[Dark: (cough) The skirt is too short... Cyber: Get your eyes off her legs first.]  
  
Readers, you got to admit that Cyber Commando card is a Tristan's portrait. Cyber Commando was sitting there like Tristan, looking like Tristan in his uniform. Except the air mask. He somehow had it on him.  
  
Angelic and Demonic Change of Heart sisters were in Bakura's uniform, which is men's uniform. Both of them had small wings that represent each other. Only Angelic was wearing Millennium Ring. She was trying to keep it away from bored Demonic who wanted to play with it.  
  
"Only Faith and BlueEyes look normal by the standard of this land. We can't go to my master's house without gathering attention to ourselves."  
  
The Magician of Black Chaos pointed himself.  
  
"Sorry... but your face is blue. Don't hurt me."  
  
"They can't be that bad." said RedEyes.  
  
"You are right. Because YOU are the most problematic one."  
  
"Me?! Why?"  
  
"Even though you became a little bit shorter, you are still a dragon. Not only you will get their attention, you will make them scream and flee in fears."  
  
"Awww, come on. They wouldn't do that."  
  
BlueEyes added. "They would and they will. They've never seen a living dragon in their lives. All dragons have been sealed when Shadow Realm closed."  
  
"Fine... Then we can wait till dark and move out. So there."  
  
"No, we can't. My master's grandfather closes the shop after dark. If we are going, we must go now."  
  
"Oh...Then how are we going to get there?" "Grrrrrr.." Dark Magician pulled both of RedEyes' chicks to the side really hard in sheer frustration. [RedEyes: Owowowowowow!]  
  
"I have an idea." BlueEyes calmly said. Dark Magician turned to BlueEyes with sparkling teary eyes and that gave two BlueEyes goosebumps.  
  
Once recovered, two BlueEyes rummaged through Kaiba's and Mokuba's personal items they managed to salvage. Smaller BlueEyes picked Kaiba's cell phone.  
  
"Brother, it's your call." He handed the phone with sly grin. The young man returned the smile as he picked it up from the boy. He pressed autodial and cleared his voice while signals went through.  
  
"It's me," BlueEyes started to talk in Kaiba's voice. "I want you to pick up some people. Go to Domino Park and take them to Turtle Gameshop. Be there by five minutes. They will be waiting at the entrance. Ah, one more thing - whatever you see, don't ask." With that, he hung up the phone. BlueEyes casually shrugged.  
  
"We saw Seto-sama doing it several times. He can't spend quality time with us even for 5 minutes without getting somebody calling him."  
  
"Do you even realize how wrong that just sounded?"  
  
"It's your own fault for having dirty mind, soldier boy. Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
From Abyssinian:  
  
A long chapter. Hmmm...BlueEyes' life-long dream. We will uncover it eventually [BlueEyes: NOOOO~], but I wonder anybody can guess it? Now on the move, next time our duelists and monsters will visit each other's respective home. Heaven or Hell? - For reunions tend to result in a lot of hugs and kisses.  
  
Joey: Kaiba's cheap. He's like, filthy rich but he won't buy his brother more cloths, let alone a decent haircut.  
  
Mokuba: He will now. 


	4. So this is where my master lives

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duel Monsters and anything else that readers might recognize as a copyrighted product.  
  
Note: Because of the policy change of Fanfiction.Net, I now changed my ID as Flame of Corruption. Name comes from the favorite game of mine - Guilty Gear, but I guess this fact wouldn't interest you much. [However, if you have a time or hands fast enough, you should play it.] I apologize about late update. Narrative writing is really taking a toll on me. But what the hey. Again, thank you for reading this story.  
  
/ / - Hikari to his Yami  
  
// // - Yami to his Hikari  
  
[ ] - an effect or something in the background  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
SOUL EXCHANGE  
  
By Flame of Corruption  
  
Chapter 4: So this is where my master/monster lives....  
  
For Solomon Motto, the life hasn't been easy lately. Some punk came out from nowhere ripped his precious Blue Eyes White Dragon card, got sealed inside of a card, accused of being a thief, attacked by a deceivingly soft looking friend of Yugi....  
  
But now the worst has finally come.  
  
It was right after the sun set. He was thinking about closing the shop for the day, until he heard noises outside the game shop. Then the door opened.  
  
Solomon looked as people came in one by one. They were certainly unusual customers. All seemed to be a student of Yugi's school but something's not right about them. They looked somewhat.......awfully familiar. Then, when he saw a huge person (?) in a full body Red Eyes Black Dragon costume, he finally realized exactly what's going on - he's about to get robbed by masked teenagers!  
  
'Hmpf. Don't underestimate your elder, youngsters." He gave them his freshest smile while his hand slowly reached out for something under the counter. Two boys in the front made ghostly 'scream' face (you know, the painting?) with two hands on the side of their face.  
  
"We do not mean any harm. Please, don't shoot!!!!!"  
  
Solomon was just about to hurl out his shot gun. "How did you know I have a gun here?"  
  
A violet haired young man, whose clothes didn't fit him quiet well, stepped forward.  
  
"There is a perfectly rational explanation for this. Listen carefully, I'm Dark Magician.....  
  
***  
  
Solomon could merely blink. Did you say you're Dark Magician and you all are Duel Monsters? My grandson and his friends are in Shadow Realm?  
  
He looked at the face of the youth who just finished speaking. What should he do? Something inside of him told that this just might be true. Same time, as a shop owner, he couldn't disregard the possibility of the kids pulling his string.  
  
He had to be careful.  
  
"If..... you are really who you say you are, then show me a proof. Since you two were my cards before I handed down to Yugi, surely you know a thing or two about me that others don't." said Solomon as he eyed Dark Magician and The Magician of Black Chaos. Two spellcasters looked at each other.  
  
The Magician of Black Chaos slowly walked up to the counter and gestured Solomon to come closer. Solomon, bit hesitating, leaned over and put his hand around his ear to hear what he has to say.  
  
His voice was low, but clear: "You kissed your Blue Eyes White Dragon at some point of time."  
  
Solomon immediately pulled himself back to the counter, blushing in embarrassment. The other monsters facefaulted at the unwanted fact while same time being amazed at Dark Magician and The Magician of Black Chaos for not being bothered by it. [Red Eyes: Hey, Joey does that, too. Monsters: Yeah, we know.]  
  
Blue Eyes brothers got totally stoned. "EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~!!!!!!!!!!! Not even Seto-sama does that to us!"  
  
"Liars!" All hands pointed toward the said dragons.  
  
*****  
  
In Shadow Realm.....  
  
"Urk, I don't feel so good......" Blue Eyes White Dragon put his hand over his mouth to hold back nausea. He was still connected with his brothers so he heard the 'kissing' comment, too.  
  
Currently, our card owners were heading toward Dark Magician's house. Nearly everyone was excited over the prospect of visiting a duel monster's house. With Celtic Guardian leading the way, they flew over the forest on BlueEyes' back. Kaiba was feeling murderous at the moment. Not to Joey, but to Yugi.  
  
Joey actually tried to drag Kaiba but Kaiba chose that moment to wake up. When he saw Joey's back with one hand grabbing him around neck, Kaiba yanked Joey's legs, making him fall down straight. Enraged Joey barked at him afterward, but Kaiba didn't care. However, he did care when Yugi tried to pick up Kuribo in middle of the flight.  
  
Right after BlueEyes soared above the forest, all noticed a small fur ball that was following closely. Yugi recognized Kuribo and called it out. Kuribo was flying as fast as it can to get to his beloved master Yugi but couldn't shorten the distance between them. Both Kaiba and BlueEyes eagerly decided to ignore it.  
  
Big mistake. Soon, frustrated Kuribo started to cry, then Yugi started to cry as he saw his monster crying, and all Yugi's friend (except Mokuba, of course) started to yelling at Kaiba, and another Yugi threatened to mind- crush him yet again..... It was a disaster.  
  
Now Yugi was sitting next to Yami, hugging Kuribo like a stuffed animal. Kaiba was feeling mentally bruised by Yugi's and Kuribo's bright happy smile that the others found adorable. He still hated Kuribo even though it saved his sorry butt more than once. If it wasn't for that annoying self- destruction ability, he would have snatched it out of Yugi and tossed it to the ground after smashing it against BlueEyes' back several times. Ah, what a happy thought.  
  
Celtic Guardian turned to everyone. "Masters, we are here. Please brace yourselves for the impact." BlueEyes descended (actually, dropped) rather too fast.  
  
BlueEyes hit the ground and didn't move for a while [Kaiba: BlueEyes, what's wrong?! You look pale!]. Yugi slid down the back of the white dragon with Kuribo and laid his eyes on Dark Magic Residence for the first time.  
  
"Wow. It's.........."  
  
A gigantic cylinder-like base structure was supporting the main tower in the center and two sub towers that were tipped slightly sideways. Exquisite in gothic style, the black towers narrowed as it went up and each tower was covered by sharp conic roof.  
  
Many empty spaces were occupied by grim gargoyle statues of all shape and behavior, along with crimson red ivy that found its way up on the tower somehow. Burnt wooden panels circled the premise, forming a fence that marked outer-most boundary. The space between the fence and the house, grass covered ground was full of sculpted crosses and large stones with unknown symbols scribed on it. Eerie mist, completed by a flock of crows lingered here.  
  
Only place that bleached grass didn't cover was a straight pavement that leads one from outside to the front of heavy-built door.  
  
"........very haunted." Said Yugi with a little bit of bewilderment. Tristan grabbed Joey before he gets to run straight toward the opposite direction in blinding terror.  
  
"No, no, masters," said Celtic Guardian with shaking his head with frantic gesture. "Don't let the deco fool you. Inside is disturbingly comfy." [Joey: Disturbingly? ]  
  
As his delight rendering him impatient, Celtic Guardian made his way toward the house with increasing pace. He soundly slam opened the massive door to the sides and slid through a main hall.  
  
"Magi? MAGI! Come out, you're not going to BELIEVE who I brought with!" The young elf listened for sound of reply or anything that might come from presence of the said being. All the while, rest of the group made themselves home.  
  
"Whoa, you were right. This IS comfy." said Joey after he plopped onto a large, Victorian style red velvet couch. Celtic Guardian smiled and nodded. Mokuba settled nicely on the other side of the couch.  
  
"I've seen better." said Kaiba while his eyes helplessly drifted toward all the books and bookshelves, which were covering most of the walls - top to bottom.  
  
Tristan's eyes went wide in joy. "Hey, look! A recliner!" He ran toward the prime jewel of all living room commodities and hopped in. He pulled a lever to the side and the black leather chair sunk deeper.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.... Life is good."  
  
/Yami, is that what I think it is?/ Yugi was looking at an object at the center of all couches.  
  
//No, it's not. It can't be.//  
  
This object, located at where coffee table should be, looked suspiciously like an altar than a decorative piece of furniture. It was made out of stone, too.  
  
/Are you sure? But if you look at the lighting, it just has to be......./ Yugi pointed out two lamps near by it. Yami raised an eyebrow as the realization kicked in.  
  
//You're right. I can't believe this..........//  
  
/Are they seriously using that as a coffee table? What if......./  
  
//Let's move on, shall we?// Yami hurriedly pushed Yugi away from the altar. //I am sure that's for the best.//  
  
While Yami and Yugi were examining a 'coffee table', Bakura and Yami Bakura were in middle of fierce discussion - about house interior work.  
  
//Magic Box of Death over there, Thousand Knife over a fire place, Dark Magic Coffin INSIDE of the fire place..... This place is practically a death trap. I'm pleased!//  
  
/Don't criticize [or praise....] somebody's house based on your..... exotic taste. But I must agree that they have a good taste. I especially love these curtains they have on doors and windows here./ Bakura walked over to one of the open windows and fingered the curtain.  
  
/Wow. Velvet curtain... Wine red color./ Bakura eyed the skull and gulped. /Although it's bit scary..../  
  
//Your wussiness amazes me. It's blood red, in case you haven't noticed.//  
  
A white haired boy droop his shoulder in defeat. /Why is that everything that you say and do end up being related to blood, pain, and suffering?/  
  
Yami Bakura smirked evilly.  
  
Tea surveyed the living room. She found Magical Silk Hats and Magic Cylinders floating like a balloon near high ceiling ^_^. Height of the ceiling reminded her the size of the room. This place could fit three Blue Eyes White Dragon easily.  
  
"Wow, this sure is a big house. How many people lives here?" asked Tea.  
  
"Dark Magician lives with his family - young Magi and grandpa Magician. He used to have his cousin around, but after Dark beat him mercilessly with a chair [Dark said something about him not liking his cousin's master] neither of them are talking."  
  
He would have said much more, but Celtic Guardian was interrupted by a voice from high above.  
  
"What is all this ruckus?"  
  
"Oh, hi old man." The elf addressed the person.  
  
On a high ramp that circling the room, stood a solemn looking white bearded man in purple robe. Dark Sage asked Celtic Guardian once again, with little hint of surprise.  
  
"Do my eyes deceive me or am I seeing the high priest among you?"  
  
"Yeah, that's him." Celtic Guardian glanced at Kaiba as he answered.  
  
Dark Sage was quite taken back when he saw Yami that he almost dropped his staff. The old magician quickly made his way down and stood in front of Yami....... only to bear-hug him.  
  
"Pharaohhhhhhhh~!!!! I missed you! Oh, you look just same as I saw you last time, 3000 years ago! Only in Chaos boy's clothes, but I think that's a plus! Pharaoh, I thought I'm never going to see you again!"  
  
Yami struggled to keep rather overly happy Dark Sage from clinging uncomfortably close to him, but no avail.  
  
"What's wrong with him? There is something wrong with him."  
  
Yami got what is possibly the most unwanted answer at that moment.  
  
"Pharaoh, don't you remember? He's a pedophile."  
  
...........  
  
"GOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM it!!!!!!!! GET HIM AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami smashed Dark sage with Chaos Scepter to free himself. The weapon knocked its victim flat on the ground and fried him like a good magical weapon should.  
  
"Ow, that hurts." said blood-coughing Dark Sage.  
  
"Know your sin through suffering." said Yami with icy glare, getting double grip on Chaos Scepter.  
  
"Wait,wait! I am not a pedophile! I wouldn't even dream of such unconscionable act. I just merely....'adore' young people. Speaking of which, there are so many young people in my humble abode today. I'm so happy." The sage wiped his tears with his handkerchief. Celtic Guardian gave Dark Sage a bluntly unpleasant look.  
  
"Uh-huh. Well, you're still a pervert. If you don't stop scaring our masters, I'll be forced to do grievous bodily harm to you."  
  
Dark Sage chuckled. "Pray tell, my boy....." He got onto his feet, staggering and releasing dangerous amount of blood all the while. However, one light snap of his fingers, blood/smoke/mortal wounds/what have you were gone. He casually crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Do you believe you stand a chance against a magician, in his own house? Nonsense. I'll have you know that brute force doesn't work against me." He stood tall and looked down with an omnipotent smile.  
  
All the humans present in the room gracefully - yet swiftly - backdashed all the way and hugged the wall. Kuribo released himself from Yugi's grip and joined Celtic Guardian and BlueEyes, who stood between the duelists and the deranged magical old man.  
  
"Kuribo think we're screwed."  
  
"Geez, you think?!" said Celtic Guardian, with his sword ready and eyes forward.  
  
"We could just go to my cave but nooo~, we HAD to come to Dark Magician's house...."  
  
"What good is going to your cave, BlueEyes? Your cave doesn't have any means of communication, much less of anyone who can help our situation."  
  
Dark Sage was approaching slowly with unholy glee. This threatening effect was negated by the fact that he's doing what appeared to be a very messed up version of Hawaiian dance.  
  
The dragon cocked his head slightly to the side to eye the elf sheepishly. "You were saying?"  
  
"......."  
  
Dark Sage gloated. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Out of my way, whelps! My boy is not here to stop me, so I'm coming and there is nothing you can do about it, bwahahahaha!!!  
  
Celtic Guardian angrily waved his sword toward that questionable old man. "Would you shut up!!!!!  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I won't hurt YOU." Dark Sage gave a wink and that chilled many people to the core.  
  
The elf shuddered. "Ugh, I feel like somebody just walked over my grave."  
  
Kaiba had enough of this. This whole encounter was taking its own sweet time and he felt increasingly threatened and annoyed in every minutes of it. Determined to put a stop to this and possibly the old man's life, too, he called upon his dragon.  
  
"BlueEyes, sic him!"  
  
"Yes, sir! Burst Stream Annihilation!!!!!!"  
  
The White Lightning struck where Dark Sage stands, or 'stood'. Apparently, that hideous 'dance' was an evasive move. BlueEyes followed his attack with rapid stomping, but the Sage let it all slide with his uncanny dodge.  
  
"Hmpf. You think you can get better of me with your size? Best you reconsider."  
  
A green aura engulfed Dark Sage and his growing frame started to rise from the floor. BlueEyes started growl and gave a sharp glare to his enemy. The Sage, who was now same size as BlueEyes, didn't back down and roared. Then two of them started to circle each other. Helpless bystanders stared at an imminent Godzilla fight. [Kuribo: Kuribo is now taking a bet.]  
  
Dark Sage made a first move and was going for a right hook body blow. From the second floor, a baby blue streak jumped out of it and flew toward the large old man. A loud 'GONG~' sound was heard as it made a contact. The old man collapsed with big THUD and shrunk back to his original size. He had a big rump on his head. The blue streak bounced off the wall and made a landing near the unconscious.  
  
"Magi!" Celtic Guardian called out for Dark Magician Girl and sheathed his sword.  
  
Magi seemed to have an unfinished business. She walked toward her grandfather and knelt beside of him. She raised right hand holding her magic rod and started to bash him.  
  
"Silly (whack) old (whack) man (crack)! Didn't I (whack) say (whack) not to scare the visitors (whack)? Why won't you listen?!"  
  
"Magi, you can kill your grandfather later - and by all means, do it - so why don't you greet the visitors first?"  
  
Dark Magician Girl was shaking the tattered Dark Sage by the neck. She turned her head, and in her surprise she just let go of her hands. Another thud. She put both of her hands to the side of her face.  
  
"Oh, my. Uh... Welcome to our house, masters."  
  
The duelists gave their best regards to her from the wall they weren't so willing to be part with.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
From Author:  
  
Both masters and monsters safely arrived to their destinations and received a warm(?) welcome. Reunion is not over yet, though. Many will come down to Dark Magic Residence to see their masters up close and personal. Besides, the masters will need everybody's help. If you wish for certain monster to be there, feel free to tell me the name of the monster and whose monster it is. Just for the record, I'll list who's wearing which monster costume.  
  
[Yugi = Dark Magician][Yami Yugi = Magician of Black Chaos][Joey = Red Eyes Black Dragon][Kaiba = Blue Eyes White Dragon][Mokuba = Blue Eyes White Dragon (small)][Bakura = Change of Heart (light)][Yami Bakura = Change of Heart(dark)][Tristan = Cyber Commando][Tea = Magician of Faith]  
  
Yami: (eyeing Dark Sage again) Where is mind-crushing ability when you actually need one?  
  
Celtic Guardian: You did mind-crush him while back. Several times, too. It didn't work. It just made him wielder and wielder.  
  
Yami: Really?  
  
Celtic: Yes, Pharaoh. That's why you kicked him into the Shadow Realm. Literally. 


End file.
